emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Linton Chiswick
Linton Chiswick has been a member of the Emmerdale writing team since 2010, penning 143 episodes. He has also contributed scripts for Waterloo Road and Teachers. Linton also assisted Pamela Bell in the creation of the book Christmas at Emmerdale. Episodes Written by Linton Chiswick 2010s '2010 (10 episodes)' *Episode 5567 (26th March 2010) *Episode 5569 (30th March 2010) *Episode 5599 (4th May 2010) *Episode 5627/5628 (8th June 2010) (Co-Written with Sue Mooney) *Episode 5643 (30th June 2010) *Episode 5690 (24th August 2010) *Episode 5703 (8th September 2010) *Episode 5725 (4th October 2010) *Episode 5748 (28th October 2010) *Episode 5803 (29th December 2010) '2011 (12 episodes)' *Episode 5838/5839 (8th February 2011) (Co-Written with Caroline Mitchell) *Episode 5851 (23rd February 2011) *Episode 5875 (23rd March 2011) *Episode 5907 (28th April 2011) *Episode 5935 (1st June 2011) *Episode 5951 (21st June 2011) *Episode 5968 (11th July 2011) *Episode 5997 (12th August 2011) *Episode 6040 (3rd October 2011) *Episode 6046 (7th October 2011) *Episode 6071 (4th November 2011) *Episode 6118 (27th December 2011) '2012 (15 episodes)' *Episode 6137 (18th January 2012) *Episode 6149 (1st February 2012) *Episode 6173 (29th February 2012) *Episode 6198 (29th March 2012) *Episode 6222 (26th April 2012) *Episode 6223 (26th April 2012) *Episode 6250 (29th May 2012) *Episode 6270 (25th June 2012) *Episode 6309 (6th August 2012) *Episode 6330 (30th August 2012) *Episode 6331 (30th August 2012) *Episode 6365 (10th October 2012) *Episode 6385 (1st November 2012) *Episode 6386 (1st November 2012) *Episode 6420 (12th December 2012) '2013 (14 episodes)' *Episode 6439 (2nd January 2013) *Episode 6453 (17th January 2013) *Episode 6490 (1st March 2013) *Episode 6516 (2nd April 2013) *Episode 6536/6537 (25th April 2013) (Co-Written with Cameron McAllister) *Episode 6544 (3rd May 2013) *Episode 6584 (20th June 2013) *Episode 6594 (2nd July 2013) *Episode 6631 (14th August 2013) *Episode 6655 (11th September 2013) *Episode 6677 (7th October 2013) *Episode 6719 (21st November 2013) *Episode 6720 (22nd November 2013) *Episode 6745 (20th December 2013) '2014 (16 episodes)' *Episode 6769 (16th January 2014) *Episode 6790 (11th February 2014) *Episode 6798/6799 (20th February 2014) *Episode 6842 (11th April 2014) *Episode 6843 (14th April 2014) *Episode 6852 (24th April 2014) *Episode 6853 (24th April 2014) *Episode 6889 (9th June 2014) *Episode 6904 (3rd July 2014) *Episode 6925 (24th July 2014) *Episode 6963 (4th September 2014) *Episode 6964 (4th September 2014) *Episode 6986 (30th September 2014) *Episode 7021 (10th November 2014) *Episode 7046 (5th December 2014) *Episode 7067 (31st December 2014) '2015 (12 episodes)' *Episode 7095 (2nd February 2015) *Episode 7119 (2nd March 2015) *Episode 7124 (6th March 2015) *Episode 7155 (13th April 2015) *Episode 7184 (15th May 2015) *Episode 7211 (17th June 2015) *Episode 7233 (13th July 2015) *Episode 7256 (6th August 2015) *Episode 7281/7282 (3rd September 2015) *Episode 7309 (2nd October 2015) *Episode 7350 (20th November 2015) *Episode 7376 (21st December 2015) '2016 (17 episodes)' *Episode 7391 (6th January 2016) *Episode 7422 (11th February 2016) *Episode 7440 (3rd March 2016) *Episode 7479 (18th April 2016) *Episode 7494 (5th May 2016) *Episode 7504 (17th May 2016) *Episode 7505 (18th May 2016) *Episode 7537 (24th June 2016) *Episode 7583 (11th August 2016) *Episode 7584 (11th August 2016) *Episode 7604 (1st September 2016) *Episode 7605 (1st September 2016) *Episode 7636 (7th October 2016) *Episode 7639 (12th October 2016) *Episode 7689 (8th December 2016) *Episode 7690 (8th December 2016) *Episode 7710 (30th December 2016) '2017 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7726 (19th January 2017) *Episode 7758 (24th February 2017) *Episode 7786 (30th March 2017) *Episode 7787 (30th March 2017) *Episode 7794 (7th April 2017) *Episode 7838 (30th May 2017) *Episode 7860 (23rd June 2017) *Episode 7876 (13th July 2017) *Episode 7877 (13th July 2017) *Episode 7900 (7th August 2017) *Episode 7944 (22nd September 2017) *Episode 7959 (12th October 2017) *Episode 7980 (3rd November 2017) *Episode 8020 (21st December 2017) *Episode 8021 (21st December 2017) '2018 (15 episodes)' *Episode 8047 (18th January 2018) *Episode 8050 (23rd January 2018) *Episode 8089 (8th March 2018) *Episode 8090 (8th March 2018) *Episode 8121 (12th April 2018) *Episode 8125 (17th April 2018) *Episode 8157 (23rd May 2018) *Episode 8191/8192 (2nd July 2018) (Co-Written with Bill Lyons) *Episode 8207/8208 (19th July 2018) *Episode 8249 (4th September 2018) *Episode 8261 (17th September 2018) *Episode 8279 (8th October 2018) *Episode 8333 (7th December 2018) *Episode 8334 (10th December 2018) *Episode 8346 (24th December 2018) '2019 (15 episodes)' *Episode 8366 (14th January 2019) *Episode 8367 (15th January 2019) *Episode 8403 (26th February 2019) *Episode 8426/8427 (26th March 2019) (Co-Written with Jackie Okwera) *Episode 8450 (18th April 2019) *Episode 8451 (18th April 2019) *Episode 8478 (16th May 2019) *Episode 8500 (10th June 2019) *Episode 8548 (26th July 2019) *Episode 8579 (28th August 2019) *Episode 8603 (26th September 2019) *Episode 8604 (26th September 2019) *Episode 8621 (17th October 2019) *Episode 8651/8652 (19th November 2019) *Episode 8683 (23rd December 2019) 2010s '2020 (2 episodes)' *Episode 8712 (23rd January 2020) *Episode 8731 (13th February 2020) Category:Emmerdale writers